In systems without intelligent network (IN) signaling, or similar robust and feature rich control signaling infrastructure, it is difficult to provide full featured enhanced calling services. For example, a call may be coupled to a first termination point, such as a prepaid system interactive voice response (IVR) unit, and subsequently a voice connection provided for the original caller to communicate with a called party at a second termination point. However, systems without robust control signaling capabilities providing such services typically require backhauling of circuits to the IVR, which requires the continued use of resources throughout the call, such as trunks etc., which are not necessary in providing the communication between the calling and called party.
Switches used in systems without interconnect network signaling generally do not provide a reoriginate calling function, or they have a proprietary solution (e.g., RLT), to allow the IVR to tear down its voice links to the switch, or backhaul links, and still allow the switch to establish full voice communication between the calling and called parties. Moreover, in particular scenarios, such as prepaid calling, debit calling, and even some postpaid calling, the tearing down of links to the IVR, even if available, may present implementation problems, such as the inability to accurately accumulate call records for call accounting, without adding substantial functionality to the switches or other network equipment.
A further concern in tearing down links to the IVR arises in providing robust services. For example, in a system that does not provide intelligent network signaling or similar functionality, it is typically accepted that when the calling party/called party link is released, further services cannot be provided, such as to provide an ending prepaid balance or to allow connection to a second called party.
Additionally, the IVR or other enhanced calling service application typically is fully intertwined with the control of the call segments. However, if the enhanced calling service application could be separated from the control of the call segments advantages could be realized in implementation of the systems. For example, enhanced calling services such as IVR could be developed independently of the actual network upon which they are to be deployed.